Hell or Highwater
by LateforClass
Summary: Arthur and Merlin were not married to each other under the best of circumstances, owing to their forced situation Arthur distances himself as he's believed Merlin only married him for the money, but now Arthur has opened his eyes to what a great person Merlin is and could not help but want him when Merlin wants nothing to do with Arthur at all. Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

_**New one this, please read and review. The situation surrounding Arthur and Merlin's marriage and all the other missing details will be explained as the story progresses, please bear with me. **_

_**Hell or Highwater **_

_**Chapter – 1 **_

"Arthur please don't…" said Merlin pushing him way with gentle but firm hands. Arthur looked up at him from where he'd been buried in Merlin's neck placing light pecks that made Merlin want him so much and yet he couldn't, couldn't give Arthur this now though he'd wanted Arthur in this way for so long it felt surreal.

"Merlin…Merlin baby please…." Arthur slurred the words and Merlin realized Arthur must have been drinking again.

It only made his resolve stronger as he pushed Arthur away and got up and out of bed intending to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Go back to your rooms Arthur…" Merlin said it with a sigh; this was the fifth time now that Arthur had tried to illicitly seduce him after being drunk and out with his mates.

Arthur usually pouted and made a fuss about going away but today he seemed to get angry and demanded "Get back here Merlin! I have the rights to have sex with you, I'm your husband!"

"You remember that now that it's convenient for you" Merlin spat bitter at having to deal with this again and again. "And you have no rights on my person, unless I say yes!"

Arthur's anger deflated and he looked lost and pathetic and Merlin had a hard time keeping the distance between them and not running back to Arthur to comfort him.

"I'd make it so good for you, promise…" Arthur opted for persuasion with a lewd smirk in Merlin's direction.

Merlin rolled his eyes, all the amusement from Arthur trying to get into his pants in the most cheesy of ways had faded at about the third time or so. Now he was tired, sleepy, and had an early shift tomorrow at the hospital, he was not amused that Arthur had chosen this night to harass him again.

"Why are you resisting Merlin? I know you want it, you know you want it!"

"I do not you arrogant assuming prat, _now get out of my room_." Merlin enunciated all the words like he was dealing with an impertinent child and Arthur shifted finally getting his ass of the bed and making his way towards the door. Merlin moved to the opposite side of the door towards the bed just so Arthur wouldn't decide to catch him again and try to seduce him again.

"Sweet dreams my Merlin…you know I'll be thinking of that ridiculously pale arse of yours tonight."

Merlin flushed despite himself and just gave a grunt as he rolled into the bed and fell back asleep in minutes.

It was always the same routine these days thought Merlin as he came down dressed in his work clothes. Arthur seemed to be everywhere all at once when before Merlin had gone weeks without even a glimpse of Arthur in their shared house or scary mansion as Merlin liked to call it.

Arthur seemed to be nursing a head ache and Merlin thought 'serves him right' for drinking so much. He was sat in one of the plush dining chairs set around the dining table.

Merlin went into the kitchen to grab some bread and cheese for a light morning snack and the maids were already up and preparing a sumptuous breakfast for Arthur. The head cook narrowed her eyes at him like she always did when he didn't eat in the house and he just smiled at her and waved before stepping out to find Arthur in the same position as before. He still had some time to kill as he'd called in to tell the staff in the hospital that he'd be late, however this late night visits to his room must stop if he wanted some peace in his life and he decided to address the issue now that Arthur was here.

When he heard footsteps Arthur looked up and smiled at Merlin who narrowed his eyes and said "I'm going to shift my rooms if you keep coming into them unannounced and disturbing my sleep."

Arthur who was overzealous during the night always became a bit awkward and contrite about his behavior the morning after.

This time was no different as Arthur scratched his neck, not meeting Merlin's eyes.

Merlin expected that to be the end of it but then Arthur said "I wouldn't if you'd just sleep with me!"

Merlin looked up shocked and a bit outraged when Arthur raised his hands and said "Sleep in my room I meant….don't get your feathers ruffled!"

Merlin snorted and asked "Why so you can harass me 24 seven?"

"It's normal for married couple to share a bedroom." Arthur said this like it was perfectly normal as if it wasn't him who'd decided he wanted to be as far away from Merlin as possible and told him in no uncertain terms that they would not be sharing bedrooms or their lives just because they were married.

"True, but we're not a normal married couple. In fact I remember you throwing me out of your rooms on the first night I came here….and what was it that you said…" Merlin tapped his fingers on his chin pretending to think about it before saying, "Oh I remember, don't ever presume or take rights on my person just because we are married, this is an arrangement and we will keep it so, stay out of my rooms and never enter them again."

Arthur winced knowing all this to be true and put his head in his hands.

"Oh and you also said something about wanting to keep a sleazy gold digger like me as far away from yourself as possible…" added Merlin cheerfully not feeling guilty in the slightest about Arthur's disgruntled expression.

"I apologized, quite profusely for it in fact. What do you want from me?" asked Arthur, at the end of his rope himself.

"Nothing actually" said Merlin casually and isn't that the irony of the situation thought Arthur glumly. He could see the truth in Merlin's answer and couldn't help but feel like an utter fool. He'd thought Merlin wanted his money, his fame, the notoriety of being married to a Pendragon but then alas the joke was on him as it seemed Merlin seemed to want none of those things.

He'd been to Merlin's workplace once and it seemed Merlin had told nobody that his husband was Arthur Pendragon, god did Merlin really hate him so much? Why then did he save Arthur's life?

Merlin saw Arthur's sadness at his declaration and felt like a tit, he shouldn't really considering the way Arthur had treated him before he realized that Merlin wasn't actually into all his money and the benefits of being married to someone as rich and handsome as Arthur, but he couldn't help it.

No matter how much he tried he could not help but love Arthur, even back then when Arthur was being a right bastard to him. It was the fact that under all that harsh exterior Arthur was quite a decent man inside and Merlin considered him to be one of the richer men who actually seemed to have a heart, it was just that the circumstances in which they'd been brought together hadn't been the best.

Merlin tried to cheer him up saying "Oh come on…don't pout, you look pathetic…"

"Jee thanks Merlin…"

Arthur seemed to slump further in his chair and Merlin being the great big softie that he was said "Actually I do need something from you…" it wasn't real but then when Arthur looked up at him with those hopeful eyes he couldn't take his words back.

"Anything…" promised Arthur, he hadn't made this much of a headway with Merlin in six long months since he'd pulled his head out of his arse and realized he was married to one of the most beautiful person in the world, both outside and inside and he was this close to loosing it all because he was being a stubborn prat.

After that realization he'd tried to appease himself to Merlin, he didn't ever think it was going to be easy but he'd never quite thought it was going to be almost impossible either. He'd tried everything in his arsenal from his charms to giving Merlin gifts, flowers, books, expensive clothes or watches or anything that he thought Merlin could like, like all his previous flings had but nothing seemed to make Merlin even look at him once.

He'd just turned away all the gifts, distributed the flowers to the maids and downright refused all the expensive niceties by sending them back to their shops.

Then he'd turned to downright dirty tricks after accepting the suggestion from Gwaine of all people, on hindsight he should have known it was going to backfire spectacularly although it did make a chink in Merlin's armor, so that was something at least.

He'd taken to wandering the house half naked trying to tempt Merlin into his bed atleast, playing footsie with him under the table when they were dining and all but harassing Merlin by grabbing him everytime his back was turned.

Merlin however seemed to take it all in stride and didn't react much beyond giving Arthur the cold shoulder and dropped off the face of the earth for a week without informing anyone about where he was going.

Suffice to say Arthur had been reduced to a guilty, ashamed mess by the time Merlin returned and as soon as he was home Arthur broke down in apologies promising to never hassle Merlin like that ever again. There may have been some tears involved and finally Merlin looked at him with a little less coldness and Arthur had decided to pursue him in a less devious manner.

"Can you come pick me up at seven from the hospital? The trains are always packed on a Saturday…"

Arthur nodded his head a bit too exuberantly and Merlin had to hold back a chuckle, "I'll be there…"

"Alright then…I better get going now…" Merlin couldn't quite stop the smile from blooming when he'd turned away from Arthur.

When Arthur came into work that day with a grin etched on his face and a spring in his step when he'd been a grumpy bastard for several months now people were surprised and wondered at this new side as it seemed to persist throughout the day, not even one intern had run out crying saying Arthur was absolutely the evil incarnate of satan himself.

Morgana who worked in the same place as Arthur came up to his office in the afternoon, on seeing Gwaine she went straight for him asking "What's gotten my brother in a mood?"

Gwaine shrugged saying "I wouldn't question the lucky stars, don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that rot."

"No really Gwaine….ask him what's happened…"

"Why should I when you can do it as well as I can?"

"I'm his evil sister; you're the cool cousin he blabs everything to."

"It's probably something to do with…"

"Merlin" they both said simultaneously.

"Do you think…" asked Gwaine his expression going bawdy.

Morgana slapped his hand hissing "Merlin's not that easy!"

Gwaine nodded and then looked unsure, "Maybe…but this is Arthur we're talking about…"

"Hmmm, he has been insufferably 'chipper' today…" mused Morgana.

"Let's find out!" exclaimed Morgana and dragged a half heartedly protesting Gwaine into Arthur's office.

And wonder of all wonders Arthur didn't even bother to tell them off for barging in without permission, not that either of them minded it much but still Arthur made it a point to tell them off every single time they did this.

"What do you want Morgana?" asked Arthur and he even seemed to be pleasant about it.

"Did you finally have sex with Merlin?" Morgana blurted while Gwaine smirked from the side.

Arthur huffed seeming put upon before saying "My personal life is none of your business Morgana so piss off!"

"Why are so insufferably happy today? You're positively elated…"

"Are you jealous dear?" asked Arthur twirling a pen in his hand.

"Now now Princess, let's not get nasty, we just want to know if you've finally broken the camel's back, so to speak…"

Arthur sighed knowing there was no way Gwaine or Morgana would leave him alone until they'd gotten all the details and said "No, I've not had sex with Merlin. Now shoo!"

Gwaine and Morgana turned bewildered looks on each other before Morgana gave Gwaine a meaningful look telling him to suss it out before walking out.

"So what happened?" asked Gwaine as he sat on Arthur's desk and played with the paperweight.

"Nothing, he just asked me to pick him up from work today that's all."

Gwaine looked dubious and then looking at Arthur's sincere face he burst into laughter saying "Oh you're so arse over tits mate…."

"Shut up Gwaine…"

"It's the first thing he's ever asked of me…" said Arthur in a quieter tone now.

Gwaine's eyes softened then and he said "You should turn it into a date…"

Arthur frowned and Gwaine wondered how one of the most intelligent person he's ever met could be so dumb sometimes.

"You're picking him up at night right, so take him out to dinner…talk to him."

Arthur wondered why he hadn't thought of that before but there was one small problem not that he can't throw money at it and solve it but still, "Hmmm, it's a bit late to make reservations though…"

Gwaine rolled his eyes and thumped Arthur on his head with a file making Arthur look at him in accusation.

"He probably wouldn't want you to take him to an expensive place you arsehole, haven't you learned anything about him yet?"

"Where do I take him then?"

"Oh I don't know Arthur, somewhere he wouldn't be required to dress appropriately or count the tines on five different forks!"

Arthur nodded trying to think of a place that met the requirements and came empty handed, he directed a pleading look to Gwaine who sighed and said "Why do I help you mate?"

"You're my cousin…it's your duty."

"There's this place called the The Dragon's Lair that's new and the foods decent, I'll text you the address later."

Arthur nodded his head already nervous for this because he didn't think Merlin would appreciate him springing this on him so suddenly.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, I'll be ever so happy if you leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very late update on this story I know but I promise this chap will make you forget all about it!**

**Happy Reading and please R&amp;R, love always Amanda!**

_**Chapter - 2**_

When he got back home late after midnight the manor was so silent it made him feel as foreboding as it was when he was only a little boy. Only now it was not the darkness and shadows that made him feel a sense of doom, this feeling was more personal and cut right to the bone, the weariness and toll that eventually overwhelmed every person who was solitary.

He didn't know how he was going to explain things to Merlin.

Had he even gotten back home at all?

Arthur walked through the spaced hallways and ascended the winding stairs to the second floor of the manor where Merlin's rooms were.

Merlin when they'd been married had chosen the least grandiose of all rooms in the manor in the dusty and long forgotten east wing. Arthur as he'd been filled with spite at that time had maintained his quarters in the west wing on the third floor staying as far away from his groom as possible.

The irony of his current position was not lost on him though, now he'd give anything to have Merlin in his rooms sharing his living space with him.

'_You could have had it, you could have had it all' _his mind whispered taunting him for his foolishness, how had he been so blind to it all?

Right from the first theirs was a contractual marriage, forged under the worst of circumstances to get them both out of their own pickles in life but Merlin…even back then Merlin had been so sweet. He'd been willing to make the best of their state of affairs, try and make the marriage work for real. Well Arthur had put an end to any of that with his big spoiled rotten mouth and now he remembered the glassy eyes and tears that had never been shed that day.

He'd crushed Merlin's tentative hopes as surely as he'd crushed all the companies he'd overtaken by force through all these years. He remembered their wedding night as clearly as it was only yesterday, all the cruel words that had been spoken.

_Arthur was seething, barely able to contain his temper after posing for the press and photographers all day long making sure to look the part of the love filled husband until his mouth ached from the fake smiles. _

_He'd been too glad when his father had said it was time for the newly weds to retire for the night. _

_Gwaine and Leon had wolf whistled while he escorted Merlin with none too gentle hands out of the spectacle that was his wedding, he had only through practiced calm made himself walk with his head held high and not throw a withering glare at Gwaine and Leon, they all knew this was a farce so why were they acting in this manner?_

_Would his 'husband' expect sex tonight from him? Well Arthur didn't care what the upstart twit wanted from him, Arthur wasn't going to let his grubby gold digging palms into him tonight or any night for that matter. If his man bride had any dreams it would be snuffed out very quickly indeed. _

_He had not spoken a word to Mer-lin throughout the journey back to their manor, and Merlin seemed content enough gazing out at the street lights probably in awe of all the things his rich husband now had to offer. _

_And Arthur had exited the car with his teeth clenched so hard and not a glance back to check on his better half until death do them part. _

_When he'd finally been alone in his rooms he shattered a pint glass and then poured himself a Whiskey drinking it down enjoying the burn in his throat and then Merlin had walked in with narry a nock or a 'Can I enter?' and his rage boiled over making him glare so hard that had it been a man with lesser courage would have sent them careening back with their tails between their legs. _

_Merlin despite the hostility that radiated from every pore of Arthur's body had smiled guilelessly and said 'Hey'_

_And Arthur at that time had thought him to be an utter simpleton with too big ears and too little brains. _

_When Arthur had continued to glare Merlin had floundered for a minute before looking around and saying 'Nice room by the way, it's four times the size my old room was.'_

_And Arthur hadn't been able to resist a cruel jab when Merlin had practically made an invitation, 'Well I suppose it's a lot more than you must be used to' he placed deliberate emphasis on the 'you' so that Merlin would know it for the mockery it was. _

_Merlin however took it in stride and said 'It is' softly and Arthur couldn't have known that in that moment Merlin had decided to accept defeat for what it was. _

_Later when they'd had their arguments about it Merlin would say that he was ready to leave then, knowing he was unwanted and it was then that Arthur had made things so clear that Merlin could never deign to trust in him. _

'_So why are you here now Mer-lin? Were you hoping for a rendezvous with me tonight?' Arthur smirked cruelly eyes hard and Merlin responded in kind. _

'_Hardly' Merlin replied flippantly, 'with the way you were crushing my hands all day long I could hardly hope to have any rendezvous with numb hands.' _

_Arthur had felt wrong footed and unsure then, he was not used to being on the receiving end of mockery and he'd turned to brunt brutality as quickly as that, 'Oh don't pretend you don't want this all Mer-lin' Arthur spread his hands in a gesture indicating all the splendor that he was surrounded by day in and day out. _

'_And' Arthur dragged out the word as he took quick strides and leaned into Merlin's personal space, 'Don't pretend you don't want me.'_

_Arthur had lightly brushed Merlin's lips with his finger and then moved back making Merlin gape at him and remark, 'My my aren't we pretentious' _

'_Well I'll tell you something, you can have it all' Arthur spoke over Merlin voicing his protest, 'But the one thing you won't have is me.' _

_Arthur sat in his armchair and crossed his legs, his posture rigid as he intoned, 'Don't ever presume to take rights on my person just because we are married, this is an arrangement and we will keep it so.'_

'_Stay out of my rooms and never enter them again! I don't want even the shadow of a gold digger like you in my way.'_

_Merlin's eyes had been glassy by the time Arthur had finished his tirade and without another word Merlin walked out and never entered Arthur's rooms again. _

In the three years they'd been married Merlin had never come into Arthur's rooms again except for that first night.

And now his chest ached with a longing so fierce he could barely believe that he had the capability to feel so much.

Contrary to Merlin though Arthur had entered Merlin's rooms entirely too much especially since he'd pulled his head out of his arse and learned to truly look at the person Merlin was. And then there was no stopping the hard fall for Arthur.

Now it was customary for Arthur drunk or sober to enter Merlin's room every other night just to watch him sleeping content as a cat.

Tonight was no different and Arthur removed his shoes and tip toed in quietly so as to not wake Merlin.

He'd been held up in a meeting with Bayard of Mercia Inc late into the evening and night, so much so that he couldn't abandon his duties and go running to Merlin although it was everything he wanted to do.

Bayard must have noticed something was off with him but with Uther presiding over the meeting Arthur could not afford to show any weakness.

Merlin was curled up in a fetal position tonight, arms and legs tucked close inside his quilt only his head of raven hair peeking from beneath the covers, his beautiful mouth was slightly open in sleep and Arthur sighed as he watched with his arms crossed in front of him in a defensive stance.

He was afraid though that no amount of defenses could save him if he truly lost Merlin now. And he was never Arthur's in the beginning, not in anything but name. To the world Merlin was a Pendragon but he was not Arthur's.

Arthur leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's forehead, only he'd lingered too long and Merlin woke up.

Merlin blinked blue eyes at him and Arthur's heart rattled in his chest both because of Merlin's proximity and because of being caught. Molesting Merlin when he was soused to the gills was an entirely different matter but this…especially after he hadn't turned up to pick Merlin up today like Merlin had asked him to.

Arthur stared and Merlin gave a slow yawn and uncurled from his positon, 'You're sober' Merlin said wonderingly and there was nothing for Arthur to do but shrug.

Merlin drew his brows together then and started staring at Arthur in silence until Arthur couldn't take it any more and said 'I wanted to apologize for not being there today'

'Oh' Merlin's face dropped and Arthur's heart dropped along with it.

He didn't know how or when he'd moved but the next minute Arthur was holding both of Merlin's hands in his, 'I wanted to be there, more than anything….but there was an important meeting and Uther…my father was there, I tried to leave but I couldn't I'm sorry.'

Merlin stared at Arthur's face, so close to his and he could see the apology was genuine. Arthur was not playing some sick game with him here as he'd feared when he'd waited for him for the better part of an hour.

'It's alright' Merlin made himself say though he was feeling anything but alright now, unwittingly he had fallen deeply in love with this man and after the coldness he'd been thought to experience from Arthur it was scary to let himself place any trust in Arthur. Arthur held the power to shatter him to pieces if he wished and Merlin did not want to know that pain.

'It's not, it's the first thing you ever asked of me….'

'It's fine Arthur, things like this happen….although next time text me so that I don't wait out in the cold.'

Arthur looked even more chagrined at that and said 'I did try to, but my mobile chose this day to be difficult and my texts weren't going through, so then I had Gwaine text you.'

'Mhmm, what time is it?' Merlin asked now that his fears and doubts had been allayed somewhat sleep was pulling him back with tempting arms.

Arthur checked his mobile and said '2.00'

They were both silent for a long while, Merlin conscious of the feel of Arthur's hands on his, how many times had he wanted exactly this? He'd lost count somewhere around the second year of being married to Arthur, it was hard for him to believe it was really happening.

After a while Arthur said 'I should probably go now….'

And Arthur's face which had remained open for this long got that shuttered look again and Merlin couldn't bear to let him go now. Arthur's presence was making his raging insecurities and doubts silent and after tonight's ordeal he wanted Arthur close though he knew it was a bad idea to dig himself so deep so fast.

'No don't be silly, its 2.00 in the night, you don't have to go loping back to your room a floor up'

Arthur could hardly believe what he was hearing and the shock must have shown because Merlin smiled and quipped, 'Besides I'm cold, it's only fair you warm the bed for me after making me wait out in the cold tonight.'

'Can't argue with that' Arthur said smiling back goofily now. Who knew such a horrid day could bring such joy in the end.

Arthur wasn't going to waste time and wait for Merlin to change his mind so he climbed into the bed and pulled up the covers over them both quickly. Socks, Armani trousers, Rolex watch, shirt and all.

'Don't get any funny ideas' Merlin whispered in the muted yellow lamp light and Arthur chuckled.

He couldn't believe he was laying abed with Merlin only a scant few inches away from him. 'I wouldn't dream of it Merlin.'

'Liar! I know you dream of it!'

Arthur snorted and with meaning said 'Of course I do'

Merlin and Arthur quietened after that until sleep pulled at their eyelids and they could resist its call no more.

**So….**

**Do you think it happens now? LOL….See ya all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER - 3**

When Arthur woke up that morning in Merlin's bedroom in Merlin's bed sans Merlin he groaned first obviously not keen to wake up as the unforgiving sunlight burst in through the curtains which had been gamely pushed aside by a Merlin who looked like he'd been up early and bathed and dressed.

"Hai" Merlin chirped and Arthur made a valiant effort to not scowl at the slight quirk of Merlin's lips showing amusement at his predicament.

"Hai…" Arthur said throat scratchy and feeling his designer shirt cling to him and his belt digging uncomfortably right on his bladder.

"I didn't want to wake you but it's almost 2 in the afternoon…" Merlin said tentatively and Arthur groaned again.

"Right…" Arthur said before he comprehended what Merlin said and when he did after a few seconds his eyes widened and he barked "What?"

Merlin looked alarmed then and asked "What?"

"TWO in the afternoon? I have work….father's going to skewer me!" Arthur said as he hurriedly threw off the covers and got down.

Merlin chuckled and Arthur shot him a dark glare.

"It's Sunday Arthur!" Merlin said joyfully as he watched Arthur scramble about looking at everything in the room a little uselessly.

"And?" Arthur asked like the concept of it being a Sunday was of no matter to him and Merlin stopped laughing altogether.

"You work on Sundays?" Merlin asked incredulously.

Arthur turned around an expression of _'Duh Merlin'_ on his face and Merlin's face morphed into a picture of outrage.

It was only then Arthur realized that Merlin paid so little attention to him that he didn't even know Arthur worked all Sundays since he'd joined Uther's Company as a lowly intern during high school. The only break had been when he was at Uni when he'd had precious freedom to go clubbing, drinking and generally living the life of a privileged frat boy.

Merlin clapped his hands together then and said "Well you can't go to work today…"

It was more of a proclamation than a request and Arthur folded his arms across his chest and leaned back a little waiting for Merlin to realize he'd just forbidden Arthur to go to work which would mean he wanted Arthur home and wisely retract his statement.

Merlin didn't say he can go to work however and what he did say made Arthur's eyes boggle.

"I have need of you today…"

_He needs me! He needs ME! _Arthur's tired mind rejoiced while his mouth protested "Whatever for?" he asked more for the sake of being defiant than anything else, after all Merlin had never ever said he needed Arthur for anything, if anything he seemed too intent on showing Arthur how much he didn't need Arthur.

Merlin got this adorable sheepish look then however and Arthur knew no matter what Merlin wanted he would say yes. He was just that whipped.

"I…uhmm…look I know this is really rude and everything and I really would have tried to prevent her from coming if I knew she was….well atleast I would have booked a hotel room or something but"

"MERLIN!" Arthur interrupted knowing Merlin could go on rambling forever and Arthur wouldn't know what the matter was in the end anyway.

Merlin bit his lips uncertainly before he seemed to pull himself together and said "My mother…she's coming to London today and she wants to come stay with me for a while…"

Arthur now understood why Merlin was so nervous, after all Merlin's mother was the reason Arthur and Merlin had got into their arranged marriage debacle at all.

Also he remembered how he'd treated Merlin's mother the day of their wedding, while he wasn't outright rude he wasn't welcoming either and he'd coldly brushed her off and stayed reserved throughout the entire ceremony.

Merlin was rambling again, "I know you don't really like her and all that and believe me I would have made some arrangements if it wasn't on such short notice so can you please…maybe put her up here for a few days? I'll make sure she's out of sight but I can't say no to her Arthur please…"

"MERLIN..." Arthur interrupted again, really there was no need for him to be using that pleading tone, and didn't he know Arthur would do just about anything he asked without question?

Before Merlin could start rambling again Arthur strode forward as Merlin's eyes widened a fraction and when he was close enough to Merlin he said "Its fine, of course she can stay here and you don't have to hide her."

Merlin's countenance was disbelieving as he asked "Really?"

Arthur laughed lightly then and on an impulse pecked Merlin's cheek, "Yes really…"

"Oh thankyou Arthur…." Merlin was looking at him in obvious relief and Arthur looked back helpless in the thrall.

When silence fell on them eventually making them both awkward Arthur cleared his throat and said "I uhh…I should be getting to work…" Arthur took a step back intending to walk away when Merlin in a very uncharacteristic move grabbed hold of Arthur's hand making Arthur jolt.

"Uhmm…I actually do have another favor to ask…" Merlin said softly.

Arthur nodded saying "Whatever it is…ask.."

"I said to my mum that we'll pick her up from the airport!"

Arthur smirked as a brilliant thought alighted in his head at Merlin's declaration, "She thinks we're really a couple doesn't she?"

Merlin hesitated for a minute looking chagrined before he said slowly "Yes…"

Arthur's smirk reached magnanimously smug proportions and Merlin's face melted into a deep distraught frown, he just knew that smirk meant all sorts of bad things.

"She thinks we're a loved up happily married couple…"

"Now I wouldn't go so far Arthur…" Merlin said but Arthur paid no mind to that as he grinned outright showing his crooked teeth and all and giving Merlin a lewd once over before he turned and bloody skipped out of Merlin's room.

Not before saying "Oh and we'll pick her up together at the Airport _babe,_ I'll just shower and change first."

Merlin had a very bad feeling about this.


End file.
